LOVE SICK
by Aresss
Summary: Baekhyun sebagai ketua klub musik di Wolkwang High School merasa tidak becus. Anggaran klub musik yang ia dapatkan dari sekolah tidak sesuai dengan yang ia ajukan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan dari Chanyeol, sekertaris OSIS yang baik dan pintar. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol mengajukan satu syarat sebagai imbalanya yaitu meminta baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SICK**

**Disclaimer**

Sebuah remake dari novel Thailand dengan judul yang sama, LOVE SICK (Chunlamoon Noom Kan Keng Namngern by [INDRYTIMES] (LOVE SICK : The Chaotic Lives of Blue Shorts Guys), cerita sepenuhnya milik INDRYTIMES ( _drytimes atau _hedshew), hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar serta disertai penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya untuk keperluan cerita.

Jika ingin membaca novel asli dan menonton serial yang telah diterjemahkan oleh _KudaLakorn, PM saja :D

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

**CHANBAEK**

**All Baekhyun'POV**

**Chapter 1. Permulaan**

"Ya! Baekhyun, kenapa anggaran klub kita jadi berkurang?" suara cempreng Chen seketika menginterupsiku ketika memasuki ruang klub.

Aku baru saja sampai, tapi tiba tiba dia menyodorkan sebuah dokumen yang entah berasal dari mana tepat didepanku. Keningku berkerut saat membaca detail dokumen tersebut. Ya, itu adalah dokumen pengajuan anggran dana klub musik kami ke sekolah. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas mengenai anggaran yang kami ajukan, yaitu sebesar 400.000 won yang akan kami gunakan untuk membeli drum baru sebagai pengganti drum lama kita yang sudah menua serta untuk keperluan lainya. Jadi kenapa dalam dokumen ini hanya tertulis 100.000 won?

"SIAL...! Padahal kita harus segera melunasi pembayaran drum baru. Apa kita harus mengemis dulu dijalanan?" lanjut Chen menggerutu tanpa lelah.

"aku segera kembali" ucapku dan langsung berlari keluar.

Suara sneakersku terdengar sangat jelas bergesekan dengan lantai saat aku berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Aku khawatir ruang tersebut sudah tutup karena ini sudah sore. Pikiranku sudah tidak karuan. AKu sebagai ketua klub musik merasa sangat tidak becus.

_Sialan! Kenapa aku lengah? Kapan aku membuat kesalahan ini?_

Kami sangat yakin akan segera mendapat uang tersebut, sehingga kami sudah menyuruh penjual drum untuk segera mengirimkanya.

_Mengapa mereka dengan seenaknya saja mengurangi anggaran kami?_

Yess! Ruangan OSIS masih buka! Aku harap masih bisa menemui salah satu anggota OSIS yang mempunyai pengaruh besar dalam anggaran klub sehingga bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Saya perwakilan dari klub musik! Saya ingin memeriksa dan memastikan anggaran yang kami ajukan! Saya pikir terdapat kesalahan!" aku kira teriakanku tidak akan mendapat respon. Akan tetapi, muncul seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Park Chanyeol. Sekertaris OSIS selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Dia satu angkatan denganku (walapun kita tidak begitu dekat).

"Chanyeol ssi! Bisakah kau memeriksa anggaran klubku? Tolong ya? Pleaseee? Kita kekurangan 300.000 won! Sumpah! Ini bisa membuatku gila!" aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatakan habungan (jauh) persahabatanku. Sepertinya, dia kaget saat melihatku pada awalnya, tapi dia melanjutkan apa yang akuminta dengan mencari dokumen anggran klub sekolah dan segera memeriksanya segera setelah dokumen tersebut ia dapatkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun ssi" ucapnya.

_Dengan senang hati Chanyeol, aku bisa menunggumu!_

Aku berdiri disampingnya dan menatapnya dengan intens ketika dia membolak-balikan halaman dokumen tersebut. Aku sangat berharap bahwa kalimat pertama yang akan dia ucapakan 'Oh ya, maaf kita yang salah' atau 'sisa uangnya akan kalian dapatkan minggu depan' atau kalimat apapun yang seperti itu. Aku hanya mempunyai sedikit harapan karena OSIS jarang sekali membuat kesalahan (terutama saat mereka mempunyai Chanyeol untuk mengecek semua perkerjaan mereka). Selain itu, sebelum-sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah memberikan anggaran klub secara bertahap.

"Kami tidak mebuat kesalahan Baekhyun ssi, anggaran yang kalian ajukan jelas tertulis disini. Coba liat ini" Pada akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara dan menjawab rasa penasaranku. Dia memberikan dokumen tersebut padaku sehingga aku bisa melihatnya sendiri. Walaupun ukuran tulisanya sangat kecil, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa angka 100.000 won lah yang tertulis di dokumen tersebut.

"Seingatku, kami mengajukan 400.000 won. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak hadir saat rapat anggaran kan? Siapa yang kau tunjuk untuk menggantikanmu?" tanyanya.

Kalimat chanyeol membuatku tersadar. Seketika aku ingat. Rapat anggaran klub musik dan klub lainya dilaksanakan satu tahun sekali. Tapi pada saat rapat tersebut, aku tidak berada di Seoul. Nenekku sakit, jadi semua keluargaku menjenguknya di Gangwondo. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menunjuk seseorang untuk menggantikanku di rapat itu dan ...

_Sialan! Si Brengsek Kkamjong !_

Nama aslilnya Jongin, aku memanggilnya Kkamjong saat aku marah padanya (dia memiliki warna kulit yang lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan orang korea pada umumnya). Dia salah satu anggota klub musik. Biasanya ketika aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat, maka mereka kita akan memilih secara acak orang yang akan menghadirinya, karena tak seorangpun yang mau menghadiri rapat yang akan memakan waktu 12 jam. Ya, akupun terpaksa melakukanya sebagai rasa tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua. Dan pada saat itu, chen memberi kabar bahwa si Kkamjonglah yang terpilih. Tapi, kenapa si Kkamjjong tega melakukan hal ini pada klubnya sendiri?

"Aku hadir saat rapat itu, Kris Hyung dari klub Basket terus mengurangi anggaran klub kalian karena jika tidak, anggran klubya lah yang akan dikurangi. Jongin tidak berani untuk melawan Kris, jadi dia hanya diam saja. Akhirnya, hanya tinggal 100.000 won saja yang kalian dapatkan. Aku juga ragu apa mungkin kau akan menerimanya begitu saja" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Sudah pasti aku tidak akan menerimanya, Chanyeol ssi. AISHHHH! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!" aku mulai berteriak pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak mempunyai ide apapun selain berteriak. Aku tidak peduli, dengan keadaan sekitar.

Aku melempar dokumen yang aku pegang, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan tersebut

"Aku punya solusi..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? apa solusi yang kau tawarkan? Aku akan melakukan apapun!" ucapku. Aku tahu, ini satu satunya kesempatanku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengindahkanya? Aku menatap Chanyeol teman "tidak akrab" ku ini tepat di wajahnya sambil menunggu jawaban. Sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat seringaiannya padaku.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan anggaran klubmu seperti yang kau ajukan, tapi dengan satu syarat. Baekhun ssi, Jadilahkekasihku" Jelasnya tanpa beban.

Aku masih mencerna apa yang Chanyeol Katakan.

"Maaf, Chanyeol, apa yang barusan kau katakan?" tanyaku, untuk memastikan kembali jika pendengaranku tidak salah.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Baekhyun ssi" ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"FUCK! LUPAKAN APA YANG AKU MINTA SEBELUMNYA" Teriaku saat itu juga.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar meninggalkan Canyeol yang masih diam ditempatnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak aku mengerti. Jika aku tahu solusi yang ia tawarkan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan pernah mau meminta bantuanya.

**TBC**

**Helllo... Bagaimana? Maaf jika kurang bagus.**

**Sebelumnya salam kenal untuk semuanya. **

**Terima Kasih untuk semua yang telah bersedia membaca fic perdanaku ini :D**

**Aku memilih novel ini untuk aku remake karena memang ceritanya seru, dan mengapa memilih chanbaek karena suka aja hehe**

**So, pengen dilanjut atau sampai disini saja? keputusan ada di kalian :D  
><strong>

**Saya akan setia menunggu jawaban kalian ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE SICK**

**Disclaimer**

Sebuah remake dari novel Thailand dengan judul yang sama, LOVE SICK (Chunlamoon Noom Kan Keng Namngern by [INDRYTIMES] (LOVE SICK : The Chaotic Lives of Blue Shorts Guys), cerita sepenuhnya milik INDRYTIMES ( _drytimes atau _hedshew), hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar serta disertai penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya untuk keperluan cerita.

Jika ingin membaca novel asli dan menonton serial yang telah diterjemahkan oleh _KudaLakorn, PM saja :D

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

**CHANBAEK**

**All Baekhyun'POV**

"Baekhyun~ah! Baekhyun~ah! YA! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chen, saat aku baru saja masuk ke ruang klub musik dengan muka memerah menahan amarah.

Sejujurnya, aku juga bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chen. Aku hanya ingin marah dan itu saja. SIAL! Apa yang sebenaranya ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah tahu, ternyata Chanyeol memiliki perilaku seksual yang menyimpang.

'AKU BUKAN HOMO! BRENGSEK!' teriakanku pada Chanyeol sebelum benar benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dan kembali menuju ruang klub musik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar hal semacam itu dari Chanyeol, seorang ikon kesempurnaan dari wajahnya, latar belakang keluarganya, kepintaranya, kesopananya, dan keramahanya. Bahkan aku juga mendengar bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik.

Ya, dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan semua siswa di Wolkwang High School juga mengetahuinya. Bahkan, kekasih chanyeol merupakan idola bagi hampir setengah siswa sekolah khusus laki-laki ini.

Aku mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama (walaupun pada kenyataanya kita tidak dekat sama sekali, karena Chanyeol merupakan teman Hyungsik yang berteman juga dengan Kyungsoo dimana kyungsoo itu teman sekelasku, Yaa aku tahu ini cukup membingungkan). Sesekali ketika kita berjumpa di koridor, kita akan bertukar senyum. Sesekali dia berada di depan antrianku saat membeli sesuatu, aku akan memintanya untuk membelikan untuku juga. Dan seskali juga ketika klub musik mengadakan konser, aku menjual tiket padanya. Aku heran saja, tidak menyangka Chanyeol seperti itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh mengenai hubungan sesama jenis di sekolahku, dan jika kalian menanyakan siapa diantara siswa di sekolahku yang memiliki perilaku seksual yang menyimpang, maka Chanyeol merupakan jawaban terahirku. Intinya Chanyneol tidak mungkin gay.

Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi, mungkin jawabanku salah. 

XXXCHANBAEKXXX 

Cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Ya aku tahu, karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Waktu yang sangat tepat untuku bermesraan dengan kasurku ataupun bermain video games. Tapi entah kenapa, badanku tidak bersinkornasi baik dengan pikiranku. Tiba-tiba aku memutuskan untuk mengendarai motorku menuju mansion yang sangat besar.

Aku pernah ke mansion ini sebelumnya tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Anak pertama dari pemilik mansion ini merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 15. Aku tidak begitu dekat denganya, tapi kita satu angkatan dan rumah kitapun tidak terlalu jauh. Salah satu temanku yang dekat dengan anak pemilik mansion ini memintaku untuk menemaninya datang ke pesta tersebut. Aku tidak menyangka akan kembali lagi mengunjungi mansion ini sendirian dimana alasan kedatanganku juga terdengar sangat konyol.

Aku memarkirkan motorku tepat didepan gerbang besar mansion itu dan aku bingung apa yang akan aku lakukan setelahnya. Aku hanya membolak-balikan tubuhku saja. Aku tahu, aku hanya tinggal memencet bel yang tepat berada didepanku dan langsung menemui pemilik mansion tersebut. Tapi semakin memikirkan alasan kenapa aku datang ke mansion ini, semakin berat untuku untuk melakukanya.

Sepertinya tuhan menolongku terbebas dari kegundahan ini, aku melihat bayangan tinggi seorang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar kebun dalam mansion tersebut. Dan ini cukup membuat perhatianku teralih sepenuhnya. Aku sangat tahu bahwa hanya ada seorang lelaki muda yang menempati mansion besar ini.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" aku mencoba untuk memanggil nama pemilik bayangan tinggi tersebut. Aku tidak berteriak cukup keras (tidak sopan berteriak di depan rumah orang malam malam), tapi aku terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatianya sehingga dia tahu bahwa aku sedang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang. Tapi panggillanku belum cukup medapat perhatianya (SIAL!).

Aku mencoba memanggilnya lagi, yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Si ganteng yang menyebalkan tersebut akhirnya melihatku dan dia terlihat cukup kaget dengan kehadiranku. (ya, dia tidak akan menyangka bahwa aku akan menemuinya selarut ini). Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekatiku pada akhirnya, dan saat itu aku baru sadar jika dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui handphonya.

_Ooops! Maaf, aku tidak berniat untuk menggangu pembicaanmu Chanyeol._

Tapi sepertinya, Chanyeol tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Aku melihat chanyeol segera memutuskan panggilannya.

"Hey, Ada keperluan apa, Baekhyun ssi?" dia berbicara formal padaku kemudian dia berjalan keluar melalui pintu kecil yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari gerbang besar tersebut. Tapi aku belum menjawab pertanyaanya. Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Eemm..." apa yang harus aku katakan padanya" jadi..." apa lagi selanjutnya. "Aku..." jawabku terbata-bata.

"kau kesini ingin menanyakan mengenai apa yang terjadi di sekolah sore tadi?" tanya chanyeol ramah

BINGO! Terima kasih Chanyeol, kau mengatakannya terlebih dulu

"Iya, tentang itu" aku memastikanya. "kita harus berbicara dan tolong jangan terlalu formal saat berbicara denganku. Sore tadi aku datang ke ruang OSIS dan aku hanya hanya melihatmu sendirian di sana. Aku memintamu untuk memeriksa lagi tentang anggran klub musik yang berkurang. Kemudiian, kau menceritakan hal itu terjadi karena kkamjong yang tidak berani membantah kris hyung ketika rapat anggran tersebut , lalu aku-." jelasku panjang lebar dengan sesekali menjuk jariku di depannya.

"aku masih ingat semuanya Bekhyun" Chanyeol memotong penjelasanku seakan dia tidak menyukainya. Terserah apa kata Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia masih mengingatnya, tapi bisakah dia memberiku kesempatan untuk berbasa basi terlebih dahulu biar lebih ceritanya mengalir?

"Ya ya aku tahu Chanyeol, terima kasih telah mengingatnya. Berarti, kau pasti ingat apa yang kau tawarkan padaku untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah klub musik kan? Aku pikir, aku salah mendengarnya. Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan tentang menjadi kekasihmu. Maaf, saat itu aku langsung memakimu dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Mungkin ada masalah dengan pendengaranku". Lanjutku lagi.

" Apa yang kau dengar itu benar adanya, Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Nah, Aku juga menyadarinyanya makanya aku datang menemuimu untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau kata-! HUH! Chanyeol, apa yang barusan kau katakan?" aku pikir kali ini pun aku salah mendengarnya lagi. Sepertinya aku benar benar harus membersihkan telingaku saat di rumah nanti.

"aku bilang bahwa apa yang kau dengar itu benar Bakhyun~ah. Jadi apakah kau mau berkencan denganku?" tawar chanyeol santai sambil tersenyum.

_BRENGSEK KAU CHANYEOL! Jadi, Chanyeol benar benar gay? Gawat, apa yang akan terjadi padaku. SIAL! Kenapa aku harus menemuinya malam ini._

Tiba tiba aku merinding memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tidak berhasil keluar dari mansion ini. Aku sangat yakin saat ini pasti mukaku terlihat pucat. Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum dengan gantengya padaku. (OH MY GOD!) Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tahu apa yang akan dia coba katakan padaku. Aku yakin, ini saat yang tepat untuk segera pergi dari hadapanya. Aku langsung berbalik, dan segera berjalan menuju motorku,

"Baekhyun~ah, dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik lenganku ketika aku sudah setengah jalan menuju motorku. Ya, dia tidak membiarkan aku pergi T_T

Gerak refleku langsung bekerja, ya aku langsung berbalik menghadapnya dan melepaskan gengaman tanganya pada lenganku. Aku mencoba untuk menatapnya, karena aku yakin justru akan berbahaya jika aku membelakanginya.

Seketika, aku memejamkan mataku dan tanganku secara spontan mengarah ke chanyeol. Mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sehingga aku bisa melakukan perlawanan. Sungguh, kedaanku saat ini sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan sekarang untuk melihat chanyeol pun aku tidak berani.

"Maaf Chanyeol. Aku tidak seperti itu. Tolong, jangan menyukaiku, maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa berkencan denganmu" pintaku pada Chanyeol, dengan harapan ia bisa mengerti. Jika perlu, aku akan berlutut di depanya. Aku hanya ingin dia bisa membiarkanku pergi. Sungguh!, aku tidak siap untuk menghadapi semuanya hari ini T_T

"Hey! Hey Baekhyun, dengarkan aku terlebih dulu. Aku juga tidak seperti itu" jelas Chanyeol dan mencoba menyadarkanku dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badanku. Saat itu, mataku langsung terbuka. Ya, aku kaget.

_Jadi, ini semua salah paham? WHAT THE ?_

"Masuklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" ucap chanyeol tegas, dan setelahnya ia menyeretku masuk kedalam mansion besar tersebut.

_Bisakah aku keluar dari mansion ini dengan selamat? GOD PLEASE HELP ME!_

XXXCHANBAEKXXX 

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk menyeretku masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut karena aku berusaha bertahan di tempatku semula. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa menahanya lebih lama. Karena aku akui, Chanyeol lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku. Pada akhirnya, aku dipaksa duduk di kursi taman tepat dibawah pohon.

Chanyeol menatapku cukup lama seakan ia memiliki ratusan bahkan ribuan kata yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku, tapi chanyeol tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku juga tidak yakin ingin mendengar semua apa yang diucapkanya.

"Baekhyun!" akhirnya ia memecahkan keheningan. Hal ini membuatku cukup kaget sampai membuatku terlonjak dari tempat duduk. Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Apa yang harus aku mulai? Haruskah aku kabur?memanggil polisi? Menngirimkan sinyal S.O.S?

"Baekhyun~ah, dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik" ucapnya lembut. Tapi jujur, saat ini aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun darinya. Chanyeol menatapku kembali, akan tetapi lebih intens. Chanyeol melihat kegelisahanku yang tergambar jelas pada wajahku.

" Aku bukan gay, Baekhyun~ah. Kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Jiyeon, aku tahu kau juga mengenalnya" Chanyeol, berusaha meyakinkanku.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapanya, aku memang mengenal Jiyeon. Dia juga satu angkatan denganku dan Chanyeol, tapi ia bersekolah di Uwahan High School, sekolah khusus wanita. Jiyeon itu wanita yang sangat cantik. Dia tetap terlihat indah walau tanpa make up. Dia sangat anggun. Pada dasarnya, siapapun yang memiliki Jiyeon sebagai pacar, tidak akan merasa malu apalagi saat ia mengunjungimu sekolahmu. Semua siswa Wolkwang terpanah akan kecantikan Jiyeon.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa Chanyeol dan jiyeon merupakan pasangan yang serasi dan memang ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain. Dan aku pun menyuetujuinya. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Oleh karenanya, aku penasaran apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

"Tapi... aku ingin mengencanimu, baekhyun~ah" Ucap Chanyeol mantap.

" Chanyeol, Cukup! Aku tetap pada pendirianku seperti apa yang telah aku katakan padamu. Aku pikir, pembicaraan kita sudah selesai dan ini waktuku untuk pulang. Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosongmu lagi" ucapku pasti dan langsung sesegera mungkin berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. Aku tidak mau dikerjai lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa dia tetap menahanku dan meyakinkanku bahwa dia bukan gay, sedangkan pada akhirnya dia tetap memintaku untuk berkencan denganya.

"Appa memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan gadis anak rekan bisnisnya. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan appaku. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membantuku untuk terlepas dari semuanya, Dongsaengku - Park Sooyoung. Dia akan membantuku jika aku berkencan dengan seorang namja" jelas Chanyeol cepat.

HUH! Apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan. Aku tidak menangkap apa yang dia katakan sama sekali.

"Chanyeol apa yang barusan kau jelaskan? Katakan dengan lebih pelan" pintaku pada Chanyeol.

"Appa memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan gadis anak rekan bisnisnya", Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar, sementara itu aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oke, lalu?" lanjutku untuk menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan appaku. Kau tahu sendiri Baekhyun~ah, dia begitu tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah_" _keluh Chanyeol.

Ya aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, tepatnya saat pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke-15. Dalam pesta tersebut terdapat larangan untuk mengucapkan makian, jika ada yang melanggarnya maka akan tersangka akan ditendang keluar dari mansion saat itu juga. Bagiku, larangan mengucapkan makian sama beratnya dengan menahan kentut. Hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan untuku. Sepulang dari pesta tersebut, aku langsung menemui Chen dan mencurahkan segala keluh kesahku selama 3 jam penuh. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan telinga Chen yang telah memerah mendengar semua makianku (_evil smirk)._

"Anehnya, orang tuaku selalu memberi kebabasan pada Sooyoung dan menuruti apa yang dia inginkan" Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali penjelasanya.

Aku masih belum menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan Chanyeol. Aku mengingat dongsaeng Chanyeol, Park Sooyoung, seorang gadis yang cukup menakutkan. Sooyoung gadis yang terlihat polos, tapi sebenarnya dia merupakan tipe yang mudah mengintimidasi orang lain, hanya dengan tatapanya saja. Dari penjelasan Chanyeol, dapat dilihat jika orang tuanya pun terintimadi dengan Sooyoung.

"Jadi, jika Sooyoung bisa membantuku berbicara dengan appa, maka aku tidak akan berkencan dengan gadis plihan appaku tersebut. Tapi..." tiba-tiba Chanyeol memutus penjelasanya.

Tapi? Tapi apa? Sumpah aku tidak begitu suka kata "tapi " ini. Aku jadi teringat Kim Ssaem dalam pelajaran bahasa, jika ada satu kalimat yang diikuti dengan kata "tapi", itulah inti (ide pokok) dari semuanya. Oleh karenanya, para siswa harus benar-benar meperhatikanya. Tapi... untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak ingin memperhatikan ataupun mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan -_-

"Bisahkah aku tidak mendengar kelanjutan ceritamu, Chanyeol?" tanyaku singkat.

"Tidak bisa, Baekhyun biarkan aku menyelesaikanya" Jelas Canyeol.

Chanyeol sangat pemaksa. Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan putus asa, aku harus tetap waspada dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba aku merinding T_T

"Jadi Sooyoung itu seperti para gadis pada umumnya Bakhyun, ya dia suka membaca manga yaoi. Dia memiliki puluhan manga yaoi di kamarnya" Chanyeol melanjutkan penjelasanya.

_Sumpah! Perbincangan ini membuatku lebih khawatir._

"Sooyoung memberitahuku kalau aku memiliki pacar seorang namja, dia akan membantuku berbicara kepada appa, sehingga kencan yang telah diatur itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan jika pacarku seorang namja yang imut, dia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menyakinkan appa.

_SIAL! Hal ini sungguh membuatku lupa untuk berkedip. Aku terus berdoa meminta pertolongan padaTuhan. Aku juga berdoa pada Tuhan untuk membuatku tuli untuk 2-3 menit kedepan. Aku berjanji, jika doaku terlabut aku rela 1 minggu full, menggantikan Lee Ahjumma di dapur. _

"dan menurutku, kau itu imut baekhyun~ah" ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri penjelasanya.

DAMN! Aku tidak meminta untuk dilahirkan lebih pendek dan kecil darimu Chanyeol. Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi menjulang. Aku juga tidak meminta untuk dilahirkan dengan kulit yang seputih susu dengan bibir tipis merah yang menggoda ini. Sumpah! Aku tidak menginginkanya. Apa ini salahku juga jika aku memiliki jari yang lentik dan pinggul yang menyerupai wanita? SHIT!, walaupun begitu aku tetap seorang namja. Walaupun kadang teman-temanku mengejeku dengan menyebutku imut, tapi aku tidak pernah menghiraukanya. Tapi sejak malam ini, Chanyeol resmi membuatku terlihat menyedihkan. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol dapat membaca pikiranku saat ini.

"Mian, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Tapi... tidak mungkin aku meminta Kris Hyung untuk menjadi pacarku dan mengenalkanya pada Sooyoung kan?" Bela Chanyeol.. Ya sangat tidak mungkin ia mengenalkan Kris hyung, seorang atlit Basket terbaik di sekolah, dan ya Kris hyung memiliki tubuh atletik dan postur yang tinggi juga seperti Chanyeol, bahkan melebihi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada geng angles saja?" tanyaku. Gengs dengan kumpulan namja banci di sekolah. aku pikir jika Chanyeol meminta bantuan pada mereka, mereka akan langsung menerimanya bahkan hal ini dapat menimbulkan keributan karena mereka akan berebutan untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas membantu Chanyeol.

"Sooyoung tidak menyukai banci baekhyun~ah. Dia lebih menyukai lelaki gay." Chanyeol menerangkan mengapa ia tetep keukeuh memilih Baekhyun.

_WHAT? Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat seperti lelaki gay?_ Sumpah Aku sungguh ingin menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak meminnta bantuan pada taemin sunbae, Sunjoong ataopun Ren. Mereka juga memiliki postur yang kecil, bahkan mereka memiliki postur yang menyeruapi wanita" ucapku lagi. Aku masih mencoba untuk mengubah sudut pandangnya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menjawabku dengan helaan nafasnya saja.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena, kita bisa bersimbiosis mutualisme Baekhyun~ah. Kau membutuhkanku untuk menyelesaikan masalah anggaran musikmu, sedangkan aku membutuhkanmu untuk pura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Cukup adil kan?" Terang Chanyeol.

SKAK MAT! Ya, aku membeku. Aku hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa aku memang mebutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol. Ya, saat ini aku melihat Chanyeol sebagai segepok uang.

"Kita tidak harus berpura-pura untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih sepanjang waktu Baekhyun~ah. Kita hanya perlu berpura-pura dihadapan Sooyoung saja. Dan aku dapat memastikan, bahwa kau akan mendapatkan uang untuk klub musikmu sesegera mungkin" ucap Chanyeol pasti dengan senyuman yang menghiasi mukanya.

SIALAN! Apakah aku harus kehilangan harga diriku demi mendapatkan 300.000 won dengan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?

Sebelum mencerna kembali apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan dan mengungkapkan apa pendapatku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tinggi seorang gadis menginterupsi pembicaraan kita. Gadis tersebut muncul tepat di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol oppa, Siapa dia?" tanyanya polos.

**TBC**

**Waaahh, terima kasih atas tanggapan yg positif terhadap fanfic ini, ga nyangka bakal ada yang baca, review, follow maupun favorit. Terharu T_T Aku sungguh sangat menghargainya :D dan salam kenal untuk semuanya, panggil ares aja ya :D**

**Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku pos lanjutanya lebih cepat, dan lebih panjang, sebenarnya kalo di novel aslinya ini 2 chapter, tapi aku pos semuanya, spesial buat kalian pada reader dan rivewer. Melihat review yang kalian tulis sungguh buatku jadi tambah semangat melanjutkanya. Aku masih menunngu siapapun kalian yang yang belum review, mari kita saling mengenal :D**

** chanyeol2304 **Wah terima kasih :D keep reding juga yaaa ^^

** aquariusbaby06 **Gomawo.. Hwaiting juga ^^

** KIMchanbaek **Keep reading, biar bisa tau maksud chanyeol ^^

** tanpanama **ah terima kasih, ini udah dilanjut, Keep reading juga yaa ^^

** Kin Ocean **wah sama sama, iya nih baekhyun masih jual mahal ceritanya, kita liat saja kedepanya gimana, ini udah dilanjut, keep reading ya ^^

** nur991fah **ini baru chap awal chingu, kita lihat saja kedepanya gimana sikap baek sama chanyeol ^^

** YOONA aahh **kayaknya siapapun yang ditembak Chanyeol langsung diterima deh hehe Sip ini udah dilanjut, keep reading yaaa ^^

** Special bubble **Iya nih, chanyeol mah gitu, biar ga keduluan yang lain ^^ Sip udah dilanjut, Keep reading ^^

** BubleePororo **Ini udah dilanjut de, keep reading ya de ^^

** Maple fusjoshi2309 **keep reading ya biar tahu apa yang bakal baekhyun lakuin ke jongin ^^

** Karlinaamelia **Ini udah dilanjut ^^ keep reading ^^

** BabyWolf Jinginnie'Kim **wah terima kasih, untuk sekarang mah masih fokus ke chanbaek aja, tapi kedepanya mungkin akan ditambahkan, HUnkai? saya usahakan, keep reading ^^

** nadyadwiandini10 **sebenernya aku juga belom tau ending novel aslinya nya gimana, versi thailandya mah udah end, tapi yang terjemahanya belom, tapi yang jelas aku juga pengenya happy ending buat chanbaek, keep reading ^^

**youngdenim **iya genrenya ada komedinya ko, apalagi chen, kedepanya dia suka godain baekhyun, keep reading ^^

**anitalee921025 **aku usahain untuk apdate cepet, tapi sepetinya untuk 'M', aku belom bisa memastikanya, but keep reading yaaaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE SICK**

**Disclaimer**

Sebuah remake dari novel Thailand dengan judul yang sama, LOVE SICK (Chunlamoon Noom Kan Keng Namngern by [INDRYTIMES] (LOVE SICK : The Chaotic Lives of Blue Shorts Guys), cerita sepenuhnya milik INDRYTIMES ( _drytimes atau _hedshew), hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar serta disertai penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya untuk keperluan cerita.

Jika ingin membaca novel asli dan menonton serial yang telah diterjemahkan oleh _KudaLakorn, PM saja :D

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

**CHANBAEK**

**All Baekhyun'POV**

"Chanyeol oppa, Siapa dia?" tanya gadis muda yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat disamping Chanyeol. Suara tingginya cukup membuatku terkejut. yaa, aku mengenalnya. Aku tahu persis siapa gadis muda ini, gadis muda berwajah polos dengan tatapan intimidasinya. Dia memiliki postur langsing dan tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi Chanyeol. Rasa penasaran yang cukup besar jelas tegambar di wajahnya. Dialah yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan dari tadi. Park Sooyoung. Yes, The Legendary Park Sooyoung.

Aku mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajah terkejutku agar tidak terlalu terlihat. Sejujurnya lebih baik aku melihat hantu dari pada harus bertemu dengan Sooyoung. Apakah aku masih bisa untuk mengirimkan sinyal S.O.S? Sementara Chanyeol sudah berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Sebelum berbalik menatap Sooyoung dan tersenyum padanya.

_Oh GOD! Mengapa Chanyeol masih bisa tersenyum santai begitu dalam kondisi seperti ini?_

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Sooyoung~ee,?ini sudah larut" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil tersenyum ramah. Tidak heran,banyak gadis yang menggilai Chanyeol. Chanyeol pandai memilih kata. Chanyeol merupakan contoh kakak yang baik.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, oppa. Akhirnya aku memutusnya untuk turun dan melihat apakah appa sudah pulang atau belum. Aku malah melihat Chanyeol oppa di sini" jawab Sooyoung dengan tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandanganya dariku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ramah padanya, ya dengan senyuman kotak andalanku. Aku juga melihat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum padaku. Apakah dia mengingatku? Terahir aku bertemu dengan Sooyoung itu saat festival olaraga setahun yang lalu. Sooyoung datang mengunjungi Chanyeol yang saat itu jadi panitia pelaksana.

"Dia itu ... temanku Sooyoung~ee, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan" terang Chanyeol singkat. Kenapa Chanyeol membuat suasana ini terlihat lebih mencurigakan mengucapkan kata "teman" dengan mengulurkan kata tersebut.

"Teman?"tanya Sooyoung. Aku melihat tatapan nakalnya. Semuanya terlihat membingungkan. Apakah mereka berdua sedang mengerjaiku sekarang?

"Sebenarnya..." Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya dan kembali metatap Sooyoung, tapi ia juga tetap berusaha menatapku bersamaan. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak perduli dengan tatapan panik yang aku berikan padanya.

"Sebelumnya kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun~ee kan?jadi aku memintanya untuk datang menemuiku" jelas Chanyeol. _CK! Apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan? Baekhyun~ee? Dan apa, dia memintaku menemuinya? Brengsek, aku ingin menendang tulang keringya saat ini juga. SIALAN! Aku peringkatkan kau Chanyeol, kau harus berhati-hati kedepanya. _

"Aku? Ingin bertemu Baekhyun oppa?tanya Sooyoung heran.

"Iya, kau pernah bilang pada oppa untuk membawa kekasih oppa untuk menemuimu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol balik pada Sooyoung.

_Apa-apaan bocah itu, Seenaknya saja. Sejak kapan aku menyetujui untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Aku tidak mengingat kapan aku mengiyakan tawaranya. _

Aku mencoba berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berniat untuk memukul kepalanya, sebelum dia meraih tanganku dengan lembut sebelum melakukan semua rencanaku.

_Apakah hidupku akan berakhir malam ini?_

**XXXCHANBAEKXXX**

Pada akhirnya, aku pun berhasil ditarik paksa masuk ke dalam mansion besar Chanyeol. Sooyoung sangat bersemangat sekali memaksaku masuk saat tahu aku akan menjadi kakak iparnya. Menurutku kedua saudara kandung tersebut sama-sama menyebalkan. Dan, yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya mendukung apa yang dilakukan oleh dongsaengya itu. Adu argumenpun tidak bisa dihindari, dan tentu saja aku yang kalah.

Aku berakhir disini, duduk di sofa dalam ruang tamu mansionnya tuan Chanyeol. Sooyoung duduk di sofa yang berbeda disamping sofa tempat aku duduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol ... ya dia duduk tepat disampingku, dengan tanpa jarak antara aku dengannya.

"Menjauhlah! ini membuatku gerah!" Geramku pada Chanyeol dengan bisikan agar sooyoung tidak mendengarnya. Ya sepertinya berhasil, karena Sooyoung masih fokus dengan drama tv yang tertampil didepanya.

"Kau merasa gerah? Apakah aku harus menaikan ACnya? " tanya Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah.

"AISH! _Just Move away_!" Jelasku singkat. Ya, masih dengan menahan suaraku.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun, kita harus meyakinkan Sooyoung" jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

Meyakinkan? Kapan aku mnyetujui kesepakatan itu? -_-

"Apa Maksudmu? _Just Move ok?! _" perintahku. Ya aku harus tegas padanya, jika tidak dia akan bertingkah semaunya saja. Dan pada akhirnya dia pun mengalah dan menggeser sedikit duduknya, ya walaupun masih tetap di satu sofa yang sama tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Aku bernapas lega sesaat sebelum Chanyeol meletakan tanganya ke atas pundaku, ya dia merangkulku. _WHAT THE...!_

Aku melihat tatapn Sooyoung padaku. Ya matanya berbinar-binar, senang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol padaku. _Please, Sooyoung~ah, tetap tonton saja drama yang ada didepanmu._

"Baekhyun oppa, ini sudah sangat larut, bagaimana oppa pulang?" Tiba tiba Sooyoung bertanya padaku. Tungguu... ini pertanda buruk. Pasti setelah ini akan ada pertanyaan aneh yang akan Sooyoung ajukan. Aku harus bisa mengalihkanya. Ya aku menyadarinya, ini sudah sangat malam, dan inilah waktuku untuk segera kabur dari mansion ini.

"Aku pulang dengan motor dan sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Bye Chanyeol" kataku dengan segera berdiri dan melambai pada Chanyeol, penimbul semua kekacauan ini. Chanyeolpun berdiri, bersiap untuk mengantarku pergi tapi sepertinya Sooyoung tidak membiarkanku pergi segampang itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol oppa membiarkan Baekhyun opppa pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?" Jelas Sooyoung pada Chanyeol, ya dia berharap Chanyeol dapat menahanku.

_WHAT! Aku sudah 17 tahun, Sooyoung!__aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. _

"Baekhyun oppa, sebaiknya oppa menginap saja disini ya? Oppa bisa tidur di kamar Chanyeol oppa. Ini sudah sangat larut, sangat berbahaya jika oppa memaksakan untuk pulang sekarang" pintanya dengan kitten eyesnya dengan tanganya menggantung sempurna di lenganku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Jika bisa, aku ingin menendangnya sekarang juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak permintaan sooyoung begitu saja.

"Jika tujuan Chanyeol oppa mengenalkan baekhyun oppa sebagai kekasih chanyeol oppa agar aku bisa membantu Chanyeol oppa berbicara pada appa tapi Chanyeol oppa tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun oppa dengan baik, aku tidak akan membantu Chanyeol oppa sama sekali" jelas Sooyoung panjang lebar.

_Holy Shit! Apa ini! Kenapa ini menjadi semakin rumit._

"Baekhyun~ah, sebaiknya kau menginap saja malam ini. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kau memaksakan untuk pulang hehehe" ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa. Dan Chanyeol tertawa. Dia jelas jelas sedang menertawaiku saat ini. _WHAT? Jika kau tidak bisa membantuku, sebaiknya jangat memperkeruh keadaan Brengsek!_

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus sekolah besok, dan aku tidak membawa seragamku" jelasku.

"Baekhyun oppa bisa memakai seragam Chanyeol oppa" jawab Sooyoung cepat.

"Tidak bisa, ID-ku dengan Chanyeol tidak sama" lanjutku. Aku berusaha memenangkan perdebatan kali ini.

"Baekhyun, itu tidak masalah sama sekali. Para guru jarang memeriksanya. Dan jika memang kau tertangkap, bilang saja jika kau menginap ditempatku, jadi kau meminjam seragamku" Sergah Chanyeol cepat.

_Brengsek! Dia tidak membantu sama sekali. _

"..." aku tidak tahu harus menyangkal apa lagi.

"Baik Chanyeol oppa maupun Baekhyun oppa sebaiknya segera naik keatas dan mandi. Dan aku akan mencoba membicarakan masalah perjodohan Chanyeol oppa pada appa nanti" Kata Sooyoung dengan mencoba mendorong punggungku dan Chanyeol bersamaan menuju tangga sehingga bisa lansung menuju kamar Chanyeol. Aku melihat senyuman Chanyeol sekilas setelah kalimat terahir yang diucapkan Sooyoung.

"Jangan Khawatir mengenai anggaran klub musik. Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu nanti" bisik Chanyeol santai.

Ya, aku benar benar hampir melupakan hal itu. Apakah ini sebanding dengan apa yang aku lakukan? Sejujurnya aku pun tidak tahu.

**XXXCHANBAEKXXX**

Pagi pun tiba. Aku datang ke sekolah dengan mata yang membengkak seperti orang yang habis dipukuli. Jangan berpikir macam macam terlebih dulu. Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, tapi aku jamin tidak terjadi apapun antara aku dan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur sedangkan Chanyeol di sampingku. Seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan, aku mengenal Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak begitu dekat denganya (aku perjelas, kami tidak dekat sama sekali). Jadi bagaimana bisa aku berbagi ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang tidak begitu dekat denganku? Dan ini tepat berada di rumahnya? Sedekat dekatnya aku dengan Chanyeol itu saat ia berulang tahun, dan itu pun sebatas di pekaranganya saja (2 tahun yang lalu). Dan tiba tiba malam ini hubungaku dengan Chanyeol berubah, dimana mengharuskan aku untuk menghabiskan malam hanya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol, sangat absurd sekali. Dan semua hal ini pun terjadi hanya dalam satu hari. Aku hanya tidak siap untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Akan tetapi sejujurnya, Aku tidak terlalu menghawatirkan segalanya, aku mandi seperti biasa, aku mengganti pakaianku dengn piyama pinjaman Chanyeol (aku biasanya memakai tank top saat tidur, tapi aku sadar, aku harus tetap menjaga tubuku tertutup demi menjaga keselamatanku sendiri). Kami bahkan sempat berbincang sebentar. Pada awal mood untuk bermain. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol pun mematikan lampu dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Chanyeol memiliki ranjang yang sangat besar, karena keluarganya kaya. Aku pun bisa berguling-guling semauku. Bahkan menurutku, ranjang Chanyeol mampu menampung 3-4 orang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah aku lakukan sehingga aku harus mengalami ini.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Chanyeol segera menariku mendekatinya. Sehingga wajah Chanyeol menghadap pintu sedangakan aku membelakanginya. Aku baru saja memejamkan mataku ketika Chanyeol melakukanya. Ya, dia memelukku. Brengsek!. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanya. Aku mendorongnya, tapi Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Kekuatanku tidak sebanding dengan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu kuat. Kelihatanya saja dia kurus, tapi kekuatanya tidak bisa diremehkan. Aku masih terus berusaha melepaskkan diri darinya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telingaku. Dia berusaha menerangkan apa yang terjadi, sehingga aku berhenti memberontak. Chanyeol berpura-pura terbangun karena suara pintu terbuka. Dia sedkiti mendongakan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Oh Sooyoung~ee, ada apa? Tanya Chanyeol dengan tetap mempertahankan pelukanya. Sooyoung, ya dongsaeng Chanyeol lah yang datang. Sooyoung pun pasti sangat kaget melihat posisiku dan Chanyeol. (Hey Sooyong~ah lihatlah dengan teliti, ini bukan hal romantis seperi yang kau pikirkan. Aku sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol). Aku sangat berharap kedaua saudara kandung ini segera menyelesaikan perbincanganya.

"Aku... membawa selimut tambahan unuk baekhyun oppa, ... aku khawatir baekhyun oppa akan kedinginan" ucap Sooyoung terbata. Sooyoung tanpak begitu terkejut, namun ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang terdengar dari suaranya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah berpura pura mati sehingga aku tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, oppa tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun merasa kedinginan" jawab Chanyeol. Dia berusaha mengikuti permainan Sooyoung. Aku tidak perlu membuka mataku untuk melihat bagaimana ekpresi Chanyeol saat mengatakanya. Dan aku tahu juga seperti apa ekspresi Sooyoung berikan. Mengapa dua saudara kandung ini tetap bersikeras menyebabkan masalah untuk orang lain?

"ahh maaf Chanyeol opaa, aku lupa akan hal itu. Aku akan pergi sekarang dan tidak akan menggangu kalian lagi" jawab Sooyoung dengan seringaianya yang khas.

Keadaan canggungpun tidak bisa dihindarkan setelah Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya dan kembali ke posisi semula. Setelah itu, tidak ada satupun dari aku baik Chanyeol yang menggunakan selimut (biar adil, karena selimut hanya satu). Chanyeol menaikan suhu ruangan menjadi 25oC sehingga tidak begitu dingin. Dan hal inilah yang membuatku susah untuk tidur.

**XXXCHANBAEKXXX**

Kembali ke waktu sekarang. Aku berjalan menuju ke kelasku, aku segera membuaka pintu ketika aku sampai dan segera memasukinya. Semua orang menaapku dengan pandangan aneh terutama Chen dan Kyungsoo yang meruupakan teman baiku. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dimana tepat di antara mereka.

" Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?kalian belom pernah melihat Wonbin? Hahaha" ucapku sambil mendudukan diri. Aku mencoba mengindari tatapan yang diberikan teman sekelasku yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka curiga terhadapku (Ya aku tahu, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang justru menambah kecurigaan mereka terhadapku).

"Seragam siapa yang kau pakai, Baekhyun~ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik. Kyungsoo tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. aku beruusaha berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanya. Aku tahu, Kungsoo tidak akan percaya padaku karena aku berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kau masih berusaha untuk menyangkalnya? Itu jelas-jelas bukan seragamu baekhyun~ah. ID yang tertera di seragam yang kau pakai, bukan milikmu" terang kyungsoo. Dia begitu jeli.

"Seragam yang kau pakai juga terlalu besar, kecuali jika kau tiba tiba saja menyusut" kyungsoo melanjutkan analisisnya. Brengsek! Aku tidak boleh merehkan kemampuan analisis dari kyungsoo ini. Dia begitu detail.

" Jadi kau menginap diamana semalam baekhyun~ah? aku menunggumu untuk bermain DotA Semalam, tapi kau tidak muncul sama sekali" kata Kyungsoo kecewa.

CK!, sebenarnya jika kalian melihatku pagi ini, kalian akan langsung tahu dimana aku menginap. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jemu. ya dia bersekeras menginginkan jawaban dariku. Sedangkan Chen, hanya mengangguk angguk saja mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, semalam aku tidak berada di rumah" jawabku dengn suara rendah.

"Wow Wow Wow! Gadis mana yang bersamamu semalamanan Baekhyun~ah?" Tanya Chen tertarik. Si brengsek Chen akan selalu bersemangat jika berbicara mengenai hal seperti ini. Jika memang benar aku bersama dengan gadis, aku tidak akan menampakan wajah menyedihkan seperti ini. Ckck! Si Bodoh Chen memang tidak bisa membaca suasana.

"Gadis apa? Yang ada malah aku terjebak bersama Chanyeol, anak 2-5 itu sepanjang malam" sergahku. Ya ucapanku membuat Chen beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiriku. Kyungsoo pun langsung memeriksa keadaanku.

"Ommo! Baekhyuna~ah! Aku tidak menyangka! Kau kehilangan keperjakaanmu pada seorang pria hahahaha" Ejek Chen puas." Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ini kan pertama kalinya bagimu, pasti sakit sekali. Aku dengar-dengar punya Chanyeol besar hahaha" Lanjut Chen cepat. Dia selalu berpikir cepat jika berpikir mengenai hal yang berbau mesum seperti ini.

_Apa benar punya Chanyeol besar? FUCK! Apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang._

"Brengsek! aku hanya membicarakan sedikit masalah denganya, tidak sadar bahwa malam semakin larut. Akhirnya aku menginap di rumahnya. Ya cuma itu!" Jelasku. Chen akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya. Yes, akhirnya aku dapat mengendalikan si berengsek Chen.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Chanyeool? Aku kira kalian tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain" tanya kyungsoo heran. Lagi, Kyungsoo begitu jeli.

"Ini semua dikarenakan si Kkamjong sialan! Dia alasanku untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Oh iya, aku sudah mengurusi 300.000 won yang dibutuhkan klub musik" jelasku bangga.

"OH OH OH! Jangan katakan kalau kau menjual tubuhmu pada Chanyeol untuk mendapat uang itu? Tanya Chen. Si Chen ini, membuat pagiku tambah rusak saja.

Ppaaakkk! Aku menepak kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Tanganku cukup sakit, tapi Chen berhak mendapatkanya. Aku harus menghukum Chen. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saja melihat perlakuanku pada Chen.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Apa salahku?" Kata chen tanpa dosa. Ckckck! Dia masih berani bertanya apa salahnya.

"YA! Kau berhak mendapatkanya karena kau terus berbicara omong kosong sampai mebuatmu sulit untuk bernapas dengan banyaknya omong kosong yang ada di mulutmu. Aku menyadarkanmu dengan pukulan. Lihat! Aku ini teman yang sangat perhatian, benarkan kyungso~ah?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dan kyungsoo pun, membalas senyumanku. " Lagian, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" lanjutku.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, masih tersisa banyak waktu sebelum bel masuk. Ini sungguh membuatku jengkel, ya masih tersisa banyak waktu juga bagi Chen untuk melanjutkan omong kosongnya lagi.

**Oh~~~~ Eh oh eh oh Uh! uH! Ppalgan geon Hyuna**

**Oh~~~~ Eh oh eh oh Uh! uH! Ppalgan geon Hyuna**

**Ppalgan geon Hyuna**

Dering handphone terdengar. Ya suara Hyuna pun memnuhi ruang kelas 2-2 ini. Chen sudah memakai Ringtone Red dari Hyuna sudah 3 bulan (Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya). Ringgtone HP Chen ini dapat menggantikan bel masuk, ya aku tidak perlu mendengar omong kosong Chen lagi karena ia harus menerima panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya. Aku bernapas lega. Aku meberikan seringai ejekanku sebelum aku meeminjam buku tugas Kyungsoo, untuk menyalin PRnya. Tapi sebelum aku melakukanya, Chen malah memberikan seringai ejekannya balik padaku.

"Ini dari Ommamu Bekhyun~ah" ucapnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, tidak mengerti. Akhirnya aku melihat layar Iphonenya. Aku membelakan mataku saat melihat nama yang tertulis.

"Katakan padanya, jika aku sedang tidak bersamamu" jelasku pada Chen.

"Wae? Dia itu kekasihmu Baekhyun~ah. Kenapa kau menghindarinya. Apa ada yang salah dengan Yoobi?" tanya Chen penasaran.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Yoobi, aku bukanya tidak menyukainya. Aku menyukainya tapi tidak dalam konten kekasih. Jadi apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Lagian, aku juga tidak pernah bisa berhadapan dengan gadis, terutama gadis yang mengejar-ngejarku seperti yoobi.

Chen tidak mendapatkan jawabanku. Dia pun tetap berusaha memberikan hpnya padaku sehingga aku bisa menjawab panggilan itu. Dia tidak perduli dengan keadaanku sama sekali. Aku menepuk pnggungnya dua kali, sebelum menyakinkan Chen bahwa dia yang harus mengangkatnya. Akhirnya Chen yang menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ne, Yoboseyo...Oh Baekhyun, dia tidak sedang bersamaku, aku juga belum melihatnya hari ini" Jawab Chen, seperti dugaanku, dia pasti menanyakan keberadaanku. Bagus Chen, lanjutkan!

"Oh hahaha...! Baiklah. Kau benar, dia sedang disampingku. Tunggu sebentar" Chen menyerah, ya dia tertangkap basah sedang berbohong.

"Omma mu mengetahui rencana kita" dia menutup layar hpnya, sehingga Yoobi tidak dapat mendengar percakapan kami. Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa gadis ini mampu menebak semua apa yang aku lakukan. Pada akhirnya, aku menjawab panggilan Yoobi.

"Ne, What's up? Tanyaku singkat.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali baekhyun~ah" tanya Yoobi langsung. Aku bisa mendengar percakapan lain di belakangnnya becampur dengan suara cerianya. Aku yakin dia sudah berada disekolah. Menyadari hal itu aku hanya tersenyum masam.

"Hp ku mati. Aku belom sempat mengisi ulangnya" jawabku sedapatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengisinya semalaman?" tanya Yoobi lagi.

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku. Apa aa sesuatu yang kau butukan Yoobi~ah?" Tanyaku. Kenapa dia tidak langsng berbicara ke intinya saja?

"Maukah kau makan berrsama denganku sepulang sekolah nanti, bakhyun~ah?" pintanya.

"Maaf, aku ada rapat hari ini, dan aku yakin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" Jawabku singkat.

" Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa di Hongdae. Charlie Brown Cafe" dia memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Ya dialah Yoobi. Sayangna aku bukan pria yang mudah mengucapkan "tidak" pada orang terutama pada Yoobi (Ya, aku juga tidak bisa mengucapkan "tidak" pada Chanyeol).

"Aku akan datang sedikit telat." jelasku.

"Tidak masalah, Aku juga sedang tidak terburu-buru. Sampai bertemu nanti" Ucap Yoobi tetap dengan nada yang ceria sebelum mengakhiri panggilanya.

Sebenarnya, Yoobi merupakan gadis yang sangat baik. Dia tidak pemilih. Dia juga tidak gampang untuk marah. Salah satu yang tidak aku sukai dari dia adalah kebiasan dia memutuskan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Ya seperti sekarang, statusku adalah "kekasihnya"nya. Tapi aku pun tidak ingat kapan tepatnya aku menyetujuinya. Dan sadar-sadar aku sudah menjadi "kekasih"nya saja.

Tapi bukan berarti aku menyesal mempunyai kekasih seperti Yoobi. Yoobi it sangat imut. Appanya merupakan orang jepang. Jadi dia memiliki paras campuran korean japanese. Jadi wajar jika ia sangat imut sekali. Dia memiliki kulit yang sangat putih dengan mata yang sedikit besar. Dia sangat aktif dan tidak mudah lelah. Ya dia sangat periang sekali, tapi kadangkala sifat sangat periangnya itu yang menyusahkanku. ^^

Ya aku harus menemuinya, kita sudah tidak bertemu selama seminggu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang menuduhku sebagai pria yang tidak perduli dengan kekasihnya.

**TBC**

**Hallo semuanya, Aress kembali membawa chapter baru. Maaf baru bisa apdate sekarang. Kemaren, lagi ada sesuuatu yang harus aku prioritaskan. Sekali ini, aku sangat sangat berterima kasih bagi siapapun yang bersedia mereview ff remake dariku ini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang memfollow atapun yang menjadikan ff ini sebagai favorit. *bowing dan bagi yang hanya meng"view" juga aku ucapkan terima kasih, aku masih tetap menunggu pendapat kalian tentang ffku ini ^-^**** salam kenal untuk yang baru datang :D **

**Oiya sebagai ketengan saja, Jiyeon disni yg dimaksud ini memang benar jiyeon t-iara. Aku memilih jiyeon karena iamemliki karakter yang pas seperti yang digambarkan di novelnya. Untuk adiknya Chanyeol sendiri aku memilih Sooyoung alias Joy Red velvet (rambutnya ijo). Ya dia sama sama memiliki postur yang tinggi sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan untuk Yoobi sendiri itu, MC cewek yang bareng baekyun dan suho dan kwanghee di inkigayo itu. Aku memilih dia karena menurutku dia agak sedikit seperti orang jepang dan cute. Lucu aja ngeliat baekhyun bareng yoobi. oiya chapter ini merupakan gabungan chapter 4 dan 5 di novel aslinya.**

**Pasti kalian tambah bingung deh, chanyeol sudah punya jiyeon, sedangkan Baekhyun udah punya Yoobi juga, jadi kelanjutan cerita mereka gimana ya? ****Tambah complicated kan? Belom lagi ntar ditambah orang ketiga, m****akanya tetap ikutin ff remake ku ini yaaa**

**Aku tunggu review, kritik saran dari kalian, love you all 3**

**Ohiya mau nanya pendapat kalian, kalo ada orang ketiga (cowok) diantara baekhyun dan chanyeol , kalian mau castnya dari anak exonya atau dari grup lain? Dan siapa? Ditunggu jawabanya ^^**

Special Thanks to **chanyeol2304, aquariusbaby06, KIMchanbaek, tanpanama, Kin Ocean, nur991fah, YOONA, Special bubble, BubleePororo, Maple fusjoshi2309, Karlinaamelia, BabyWolf Jinginnie'Kim, nadyadwiandini10, , .921025,**** parklili, puz,DiraLeeXiOh, Chanbaek Shipper, Kin Ocean, Ohmypcy, nyangnyang, JonginDO, Su Hoo, neli amelina**


End file.
